Inuyasha's Sister
by edlovergirl
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister? Read to find out how and what happens in the crazy adventures as Inuyasha gets accustomed to her, along with the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger's Words

A/N: Wow I wrote this in like '04 & Uhm… It's '08. My apologies to all the people who'd hoped to finish reading it quickly. I somehow moved on from to // I guess I got tired of using other people's characters. I'm going to finish this story for the sake of the latest subscribers I'd gotten, but I'm editing it as well. I can't believe I called this a chapter. Ha. Hope you guys like the revisions & sorry if things are off, I stopped watching Inuyasha three years ago & have forgotten lots of things, lots & lots, so please forgive that. I just don't have the time to re-inform myself. But I wanted to finish it, so here it goes!

As the furry tail twitches, the group that was sitting around waiting for the small boy to awaken sigh relief. Now Inuysha's gang can finally take off and travel. Standing up and grabbing their things, they begin walking, a sleepy Shippo rubbing his eyes as they do so. It is true, they didn't have to wait for him to awaken and knowing Inuyasha he could've just kicked him awake, but the fact that the gang had been having a mellow week had caused them to all act strange. Nothing had been going on except the usual, which made the group at least feel safe that they hadn't changed. What was the usual though, you ask?

Well, a few minutes after they start walking Shippo starts complaining and ten minutes later Miroku gets a slap. And then Inuyasha gets a sit possibly twenty minutes later and it repeats. Not too much fun for anyone of them. Demons haven't been found for the past week now and the usual routine is starting to get boring. Lucky for the group things are about to finally change, because today the winds different. As Kagome stops her bike so suddenly that part of the members have to back-track to her something in the bushes nearby rustles. Quickly, they watch her as she scans the tree and they notice the reaction they've been waiting for. A gleam in her eyes as she catches a glimpse of the shikon shards in the aura of the nearby demon.

"There! A shikon shard with a demon." she says, pointing to the rustling that is now in the trees above them.

"About freaking time!" says Inuyasha as his claws come out more and he gets prepared to attack," I was starting to get bored of you guys."

"What!" says Kagome quickly suddenly ignoring the approaching demon and getting upset.

"Oh I mean... Of everyone else of course, Kagome..." he starts to say, but as usual, it's too late.

"SIT BOY!" says Kagome as Inuyasha slams to the ground.

Getting up quickly, Inuyasha thinks to himself of how lucky it was only one 'sit'. But his thoughts change as Sango grips her boomerang and Kirara changes shape. Shippo then scrambles to look out from the safety of Kagome's shoulder as the rest of the members prepare for the demon. Inuyasha gets out the tetsuiga and for some reason Miroku rubs Sango's butt instead of gripping his hands firmly onto his staff. Of course, this causes Sango to turn and hit him atop the head with her boomerang causing the whole gang to turn and watch the commotion. In the time they look away, they turn back quickly noticing how careless they were as someone stands before them. There stands a dark figure with a cloak wrapped around them, hiding everything but the figure that appears to be human.

"Well, hello there!" says the stranger, not only catching them off guard as most cloaked figures don't speak and least of all to say 'Hi'.

"Give me the shards!" says Inuyasha quickly ignoring the strangeness of the situation and as always, he rushes into battle, slashing toward the stranger.

"HEY!" says the stranger who then takes out two fans, "It's not nice to attack before properly introducing yourself, you know? I may just have to teach you a lesson."

"Ga ha!" Inuyasha says bursting into laughter at the sight of the fans. As the stranger opens them up to reveal shining blades, he stops short in-between a laugh and takes a gulp, trying to pretend that he wasn't surprised.

"I came here in hopes of chatting before ever having to take arms against you, brother… But, Father did always say you had a temper. "The stranger says.

"W...w...what are you talking about." says Inuyasha in a confused voice as the strangers words have caught him off guard.

"By the way you're dressed; I'm in shock that you'd think anyone would want to chat before attacking." Sango says in a snarky tone to the cloaked figure.

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten about this ratty old thing around me. You must forgive me for that." Replies the stranger and slowly she lifts her hand to the cloak, pulling it off.


	2. Chapter 2: An Introduction to Family

**A/N:**

**The old A/N had said:****Thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. I can't believe I have 43 hits already. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the second chapter! Special thanks to: Shesshomaru's Mate OMG for replying. I hope you feel complete now that I've updated!**

**A/N: Wow I wrote this in like '04 & Uhm… It's '08. My apologies to all the people who'd hoped to finish reading it quickly. I somehow moved on from this site to another & forgotten to let you all know. // I'm going to finish this story for the sake of the latest subscribers I'd gotten, but I'm editing it as well. **

**//Hope you guys like the revisions & sorry if things are off, I stopped watching Inuyasha three years ago & have forgotten lots of things, lots & lots, so please forgive that. I just don't have the time to re-inform myself. But I wanted to finish it, so here it goes!**

_**I owe no characters expect Kasumi, they rest belong to the rightful owners, the creator of Inuyasha.**_

As she pulls of the cloak, she lets it fall down to the dirty floor, a bit dramatically. She then bends down to scoop it up and sets it folded on her arm. She stand there before them with silver hair, like Inuyasha's and Shesshomaru's, held up in a bun at the top coming into a new form of a ponytail as it flows out of the middle of the bun and hangs down to the middle of her waistline. She wears a short red dress that that shows off her legs and wraps to her body so you can see her feminine outline. She has a small black bow that wraps around her waist and hangs down with ribbons on her back, coming down to hang around her ankles. The front top is a bit open and its sleeve's have been cut off and attached mid-way on her upper arm, so that the sleeves hang down around her hands and her shoulders are revealed. The dress is the color of a deep dark red with Gold leaves around it, a very Chinese looking style. Atop her head she has dog ears similar to Inuyasha and on her forehead she as a sun, similar to Shesshomaru's moon.

"Y… You look almost like mother..." Inuyasha says, stunned as he stares at her face, before shaking the strange feeling off and growling, "Only she didn't dress so revealing!"

"Oh yes, well… One of my many mottos is, show it off before it's to gross to!" She replies to him, quickly and with a wink.

"Yes, exactly!" shouts Miroku in an excited voice.

"Well, I'd have never expected a monk to agree, but alright!" she replies with a smile.

"Who are you?!" Kagome barks at her suddenly.

"Oh yes, how rude of me! I'm Kasumi." She tells them and does a curtsy, "We have the same exact parents, making me a half-demon like Inuyasha."

"Wait...your his sister?" says Sango with a bewildered look on her face.

"Bingo! Didn't take you to long to figure that out." says Kasumi pointing at Sango and smiling.

Inuyasha stares at her face, a look of doubt and utter confusion placed upon it.

"Yes, I know it's weird, but we'll get over it quickly! If you guys don't mind, I'd like to join you in your quest to defeat Naraku." She replies, "Of course, I brought some shards I've been collecting on the way as well."

Pulling them out of her pocket she hands them to Kagome who then puts it away with a kind smile on her face. The act of giving ten shikon shards so easily and willingly has caused Kasumi to earn Kagome's trust and the fact can be seen on her face as she replies to Kasumi's action.

"Thanks, Kasumi. You've really helped us out a lot with these shards." She says.

But, Inuyasha isn't won over so easily. Stubbornly he looks back to her and questions her motives.

"What do you get out of killing Naraku?" he asks and looks at her closely, inspecting her face for lies.

"I want to get him back for killing my father! And… a very close friend of mine, that was very dear to me..." Kasumi says suddenly with a shadowed look of sadness coming over her.

"That's terrible! "

"How can I be sure that you're my sister?" Inuyasha asks, still unconvinced.

"Isn't the face enough?" asks Shippo, still peeking out behind Kagome's shoulder.

"I never knew your mother held such beauty." says Miroku.

"Hey!" says Sango quickly flushing at the realization she said something of the such out loud.

"Oh why thank you." replied a flushing Kasumi.

"Hey! You better not hit on her!" says Inuyasha.

"A little protective already?" says Miroku.

"If she really is my sister, then she shouldn't be around a perverted lecher like you!" says Inuyasha.

"Hey, I resent that deeply. What I do is to continue a generation if I fail." says Miroku.

Miroku and Inuyasha being to fight as Kasumi leans over to Shippo and asks him a question.

"Now, what are they fighting about?" Kasumi asks Shippo.

"Oh Miroku's always hitting on women and Inuyasha doesn't want him to hit on you." he says calmly.

"Oh, I uhh...see" says Kasumi still a bit confused and leans over to ask Kagome a question.

"Do they always do this?" Kasumi asks Kagome.

Oh yeah. Only Inuyasha usually hits instead of fights." she says calmly as well.

"Riiight..." says Kasumi, surprised such actions are considered normal and heads over to Sango.

Sango turns and gives her an evil look as she approaches.

"Hey I don't want him. You keep him." she says and walks back towards Kagome, hiding from Sango.


	3. Chapter 3: Timeskip & Koga

Special thanks to SMOMG for reviewing constantly. I give you the title of my number one fan! ha ha. Here's Chapter 3. Finnaly!

I don't own anyone of the Inuyasha characters. BUT, I do own Kasumi! I know, you all want her, but that's to bad. ha ha. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. I now have 133 hits! But if I have so many hits...why do I have so few reviews, pplz? PLEASE! tell me what you think. But i'm not gonna beg.

Summary: Inuyasha accepted Kasumi as his sister and they bonded. In time Kasumi watched Inuyasha making sure he didn't get hurt and Inuyasha watched Kasumi making sure she didn't do...well almost anything. He's a bit to overprotective, but Kasumi doesn't mind because she'd prefer that then him not to car. Kasumi and Inuyasha do fight, but not as much as Kagome and him, or Sango and Miroku. THe only one's who didn't were Shippo and Kirara. But Shippo's annoying and Kirara can't exactly talk and yell " shut up Shippo!" so, they would if Kirara could I bet. the same thign happened and finnaly they only needed Koga's shards, the ones Naraku had and where we currently are right now...the demon they're fighting has one.

"Inuyasha! on the right arm!" screamed Kagome over the roar of the demon.

"Okay!" he said. "Wind Scar!"

The bolts came out zigging and zagging all over as it clashed with the demon. The demon fall to pieces and Inuyasha searched through the pieces with Kagome's help. As he was doing so, three handsome young travelers stopped by and noticed Kasumi sitting there, yawning from boredem of Inuyasha yet again, not letting her help fight the demon. As Kasumi noticed the travelers she smiled as she saw Kagome yell something to Inuyasha and the flash of light come out. She snuck away and began to talk with them.did I mention she loves to flirt

Inuyasha turned and smiled proudly showing off. He noticed Kasumi far off talking to some travelers and ran up.

"is that food!" said Kasumi after talking her head off.

"why yes, would you like some your, lady." said guy #1

"take all if you please, we are fasting and do not want our food to get rotten" said guy #2

"wow, that must take some will-power." said Kasumi as she grabbed the food.

"yes, but we tough it up. It's for our own good." said guy #3

"that's great!" said Kasumi shoving down some noodles. "I have to eat fish all the time and I hate it, so it's like I'm fasting also."

"Oh that's insane." said guy #1

"you should travel with us. such a beauty shouldn't hurt her feet." said guy #3

"I agree, we could use a lovely young lady around." said guy #4

"I would but, my stupid brother wouldn't let me. he's so overprotective and.." before she could finish she was pushed behing a blur of red and white. She saw the sword pulled out and rolled her eyes.

"INUYAHSA!" said Kasumi.

"BACK OFF MY SISTER!" said Inuyasha as he threatened the guys.

"you should treat such a lady better!" said guy #2

"Hey! Mind your own business." said Inuyasha

"and such language around a lady to!" said guy #3

"What the .." started Inuyasha.

"stop! don't speak such!" said guy #1

Inuyasha turned and grabbed Kasumi's hand. "I don't have to listen to this!" said Inuyasha as he took off but noticed Kasumi was out of his hands and with the guys again already.

"oh thank you dearly for the food. My brother's not as bad as he seems, he's just overprotective. Some day we shall meet again, I hope." said Kasumi as she kissed each guy on the cheek and they blushed. She waved bye and turned back to the stunned Inuyasha grabbed his hand and went back to the site as a whirl-wind appeared in the distance.

Suddenly, Kagome had her hands in Koga and Inuyasha ran back towards the camp in a hurry. He got there and noticed Kasumi sitting down sharing with the rest already.

"how'd you get here so fast!" said Inuyasha as Kasumi ignored him. He mumbled something and turned back to Koga. "HEY! get your hands off Kagome!"

"who say's mutt?" said Koga as he let go and turned.

"I said so!" said Inuyasha.

Kasumi turned and looked interested with the commotion. She walked up next to Inuyasha.

"who's this cutie?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? this is the jerk Koga and he's not cute at all." said Inuyasha.

"who's that mutt!" said Koga.

"nun ya!" said Inuyasha.

"I'm Kasumi." said Kasumi as she strolled up to Koga. "I'm Inuyasha's sister."

"no way." said Koga.

"and why?" said Kasumi.

"he's butt-ugly and you're a beauty." said Koga coolly.

"excuse me!" said Kasumi getting angry instead of flirting back as usual causing Miroku and the rest to look also.

"uhh.." said Koga.

"did YOU jus call my brother ugly!" she asked.

"ya." said Koga. "he is though. How could Kagome ever choose him over me. Besides Kagome's my women so he should back off.

"Kagome is not an item to be sold! and my brother, is not ugly at all I'll have you know! You may look cute but on the inside you're the one who's butt-ugly!...etc." said Kasumi starting to ramble.

Koga tried to scramble away from a lecture by a girl who was quite furious. Kasumi grabbed him by his tail and got her fan out and slapped him up-side the head with it folded so it wouldn't cut. Koga fell unconcious and she reached down below his knees and took the shards carefully. She stood up strolled up to Inuyasha and dropped them in his hand. The whole time mutturing things about demons in this world being rude and such and such.


	4. Chapter 4: T'was Lost but Now am Found

Thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. I can't belive I have 211 hits already. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the fourth chapter!

Please leave a review if you like it or not. I enjoy positive and negative comments...truthfully I prefer positive. Anyways I plan to make changes since I was in a rush and it's not at it's best. That's all the author has to say.. oh! I don't own any of the characters except for Kasumi.. Thanks and enjoy!

Kasumi woke up later than usual this morning and ate the leftovers of breakfast. Kagome sat talking to Sango about her time. Shippo was singing some song with Miroku ignoring him completely. Kirara was nesteled on Sangos lap and Inuyasha was...out of sight. Kasumie fnished and looked around for him. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of Naraku instead.

"Uhh...I smell Naraku you guys." said Kasumi and everyone stopped and looked at her. "yet, I don't feel his demonic aura."

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome getting up suddenly.

Sango stood up and got her Hirakotsu as Miroku reached for his staff. Shippo finnaly stopped his weird song and jumped on Miroku's shoulder as Kirara transformed. Inuyasha came out moments later sniffing the air.

" I smell.." he started but was cut off.

"naraku, but don't feel his demonic aura." the whole gang said.

"Feh." said Inuyasha.

Out of the shadowy forest a figure jumped out and stood in front of them. It was a guy about Inuyasha's height with black hair like the punks have it...like billy joe from green day and he had a black shirt that was sleeveless showing off his muscels on his arms. He wore black jeans, from Kagome's time and wore a red belt around his waist losely. He also happened to have converse tennis shoes from Kagomes time also. He had green eyes and a normal nose and medium light redish lips normal red lip color and was tan. He had a sword tied to his belt losely in it's seath.

"Who the heck are you!" said Inuyasha getting his tetsuigia out.

Kasumi ran out to him and said "Hayate!" and stopped in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"huh?" said the whole gang.

The guy who seemed to be called Hayate stood there and stared at Kasumi. Kasumi backed away and looked up at him.

"what's wrong? Your eyes aren't sparkling like they usually are and you're not smiling, Hayate.." said Kasumi.

"do..do I know you?" he asked confused. " I escaped from this evil demon guy and for some reason I've had your face stuck in my mind, but...the demon guy took my memories...all I could remember for months was your face...who are you?"

"hayate...you've lost your memories...I'm just so glad you're back! It's me Kasumi..the memories will come in time..I hope." said Kasumi a bit sad, yet she was smiling brightly at him.

"Kasumi...that sounds familiar...you're very pretty."he said.

Kasumi smiled "thanks. This is my brother Inuyasha...we traveled to find him and I finnaly did! He's a very good big brother, but he's a bit over-protective. This is Kagome and she's from the future, like you were. This is Miroku he touched women a lot and is supposed to be a monk, this is Sango she's a demon exterminator with her pet Kirara, and this is Shippo he's a fox demon and he's traveling with us cause he can."

"oh." said Hayate.

"this guy...I don't like him Kasumi. What if this is part of Naraku's plan! for him to gain our trust then betray us the next minute." said Inuyasha rudely.

"don't say that!" said Kasumi.

"It's damn true!" said Inuyasha.

"who says? YOU!" screamed Kasumi.

"yes! Now I say he leaves!" said Inuyasha.

"then I go with him!" said Kasumi.

"feh! fine!" said Inuyasha.

"uhh..In..Inuyasha.."Said Kasumi hurt.

"I didn't mean it..I was just." said INuyasha and you heard "sit!" from Kagome as INuyasha plopped to the ground.

"Hayate's coming with us so just shut up and stop being a jerk, Inuyash!" said Kagome grabbing Kasumi as they walked off as Inuyasha followed them.

"so..we must've been close, huh." said Hayate to Kasumi as they walked along side each other with Sango and Kagome talking in front of them.

"yes...we were really close.." said Kasumi.

"how close?" asked Hayate.

Kasumi smiled. "we were dating close."

"Oh..I'm sorry...this must be hard on you not having me remember you." said Hayate.

"as long as your by myside again. I'm happy." said Kasumi.

Hayate smiled "you're a really nice girl. I'm glad i couldn't get your face out of my mind."

"thanks..." said Kasumi

later that night

Oh ramen! my fav!" said Inuyasha s he reached for a cup of noodles. Kagome snatched it before Inuyasha could. 

"huh?" said Inuyasha.

"find you're own food." said Kagome.

"what! Kagome.." said Inuyasha.

"Kasumi traveled with Hayate leaving you and we went with Kasumi." said Sango.

"I agree. Not even I would want make my sister leave." said Miroku.

"ya Inuyasha. you're such a jerk sometimes." said Shippo.

"mew" agreed Kirara.

"Feh. I will." Said Inuyasha sitting away. After everyone fell asleep Hayate heard movement. He noticed Kasumi stood up and started walking to the tree inuyasha was sitting in. She had something behind her back.  
"inuyasha." she whispered waking no one up.

"feh. go away." said Inuyasha.

"guess what I brought ya." said Kasumi.

"more yelling?" asked Inuyasha.

"no! guess." said Kasumi.

"I dunno a big rock to throw at me." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped down and tried to peek, but Kasumi moved.

"give up?" she asked.

"feh. fine." said Inuyasha.

Kasumi brought out two cups of ramen from behind her back and put them in Inuyasha's hand. She hugged Inuyasha, whispered good night and began to walk off.

"Kasumi! wait..why'd you give me food after all I said?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"you silly. you're my brother. i could never stay mad at you. besides, I know you didn't mean it, right?" she asked.

"ya. I'm sorry." said Inuyasha.

"it's okay. good night Inuyasha." said Kasumi and sat next to Hayate as Inuyasha crawled back up into the tree slurping his noodles.

"why'd you do that?" asked Hayate.

"Because he's my brother and family is family. You're stuck with them for life ...I'm grateful I have family left." said Kasumi.

"Oh..you're really kind-hearted." said Hayate.

"you've said that. good- night Hayate." said Kasumi and kissed him on the cheek then leaning on his shoulder and falling asleep as Inuyasha watched slurping louder as to not say anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Naraku strikes

Thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. Please leave a review if you like it or not. I enjoy positive and negative comments...truthfully I prefer positive. How am i supposed to improve if no one gives me anything to improve on? or anything to continue on if you like it. Anyways that's all the author has to say.. oh! I don't own any of the characters except for Kasumi.. Thanks and enjoy!

It was dark and cold and Inuyasha woke up to the smell of blood and a shrill scream in the middle of the night. He sniffed more as his ears perked in the direction of the noise and his eyes got wide.

"Kasumi!" he screamed and jumped down from the tree realizing it was her blood and her scream he smelt and heard. He ran past the rest as they got up with a startle from the shrill scream unaware of they're friend in extreme harm.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as he ran past her fastly towards the southeast.

"Hurry! Kasumi and Hayate are missing! Follow Inuyasha Kirara!" said Sango as they all climbed on.

Inuyasha ran into a scene that seemed to stop in time as he stopped in front and watched. Naraku was hidden in the trees watching Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha watched as Hayate's sword was slowely pulled back from Kasumi's stomach as she grabbed at the hole from her abdomen to her back and fell to her knees bleeding badly. She fell back as her hair flew across her face and she lay in the dirt face down. Inuyasha noticed Hayate's eyes were red and attached to him was a string. Inuyasha took out his Tetsigua and did a windscar before Hayate could stab Kasumi as she lay uncouncious in the dirt wide-eyed.

'A woosh! and a plick' was heard as the wind scar broke the string jerking Hayate back and out of control. Hayate hit a tree unconcious as Naraku grabbed him and took off. Inuyasha ignored Naraku and ran forward to Kasumi as Kagome and the gang ran out. They couldn't see her since Inuyasha was bending down picking her up, but they could all smell blood.

Inuyasha turned Kasumi over as her eyes lay open with fear, yet unconciousness. She had dirt sticking to her entire body where the wet, sticky red blood was pouring out of her. Inuyasha noticed scratches on her arms and legs that bleed lightly, but enough to get the dirt sticking in clumps. He brushed the dirt of Kasumi's face and picked her up in his arms gently and slowely. Her breathing was slow and sounded harsh. Her chest slightly moving showing signs of life. Inuyasha turned to the rest as he saw they're shocked faces and dared not speak or ask the question.

Inuyasha without a word took off running faster than Kagome had ever seen him run toward Kaede's hut. He gently dodged all the trees and made sure she was still breathing. Inuyasha burst threw the hut door leaving a cloud of dust for a few moments. Kaede looked up and began to ask "Inuyasha what is the..." but dared not finish. She rushed up as fast as a lady her age could and took Kasumi in her arms. She set her down on the rug made of straw by the fire that blazed red. She began to work her medicine and spoke no word, she let her eyes tell the truth instead.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the squezzing pain he felt inside his chest. He couldn't stand the drowsy feeling that screamed inside his mind. He walked outside slowely breathing as he tried to think again. Kagome and the rest walked up just in time. Miroku caught the fainting Inuyasha, just before he hit his head. They set him up against a tree and told him to breath fresh air for awhile. Kagome sat next to him and slowely squeezed his hand. He grasped her hand back and they sat waiting.

Morning came and they grew impatient. Finnaly Inuyasha walked in and saw Kaede smile the faintest smile.

"Inuyasha I have one thing that I must say. She is bruised and battered, yet she will win the battle. The saddest thing is she is barely scratched compared to what her heart will feel when she wakes. Being betrayed is the hardest test a heart can take. Will you help her mend the puzzled pieces after they break?" asked Lady Kaede.

Inuyasha stood there and let the words she said, sink into his skin. He nodded slowely and sat down besides his sister. He squeezed her hand and slowely smiled as she squeezed it back.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing and Anger

Inuyasha watched as slowely after, Kasumi's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Inuyasha's face as it went from pale and flushed to life and color. 

"Inuyasha..." she asked.

"It's okay. I'm here now." he said holding her hand still.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should've believed in what you said. I thought I'd always make you happy,  
I thought I'd make you proud. Yet, dear brother, I've made you frown. I promise if I live past this, If I bet this thing.  
I'll try my utter best, to listen to you instead. I promise next time, to leave you out of my mess. I promise next time to trust, your decision." Said Kasumi.

"no...it's okay. We all mistakes, but Hayate was used. He was attached with a string like Kohaku was with Sango...He didn't do it on purpose." said Inuyasha.

"thanks..." said Kasumi smiling then winced remembering.

"what?" he asked.

"it hurts." she said.

"oh ya. the holes always do...I've had a few but us demon dogs survive them." said Inuyasha.

"no...my heart hurts.." said Kasumi.

"I'm sorry. In time it'll heal. I promise." said Inuyasha.

"I heard Kayade last night." said Kasumi.

"huh?" said Inuyasha.

"but I don't blame you dear brother...if you don't help me, cause I wouldn't either." she said eyes seeming distant now that Inuyasha noticed.

"Kasumi. I will help you fight this battle, and I'll always help you fix the puzzle. No matter how many times it breaks." said Inuyasha hugging Kasumi. Kasumi buried her head in her brother's shoulder and cried.

later that evening  
I woke up to yelling outside and crawled to the door and surprisingly saw...my cousin Monica. Monica's a shapshifter demon and a whole lot older then me cause she's 1,000 years old and I'm only 317. So she's much wiser then me and she has long brown hair that goes to her waist and has purple eyes. She's 5 feet and about 5 inches and wears a Black tank top with black leather pants. She can shape shift, use about any weapon available can turn invisible, magic abilities and uses the elements like water and fire, I suppose. Acts calm and when she snaps her fingers the fight will end. Oh ya she's super duper fast and is in love with James, a dog demon. She guards the jewel of seven shards cause she's cool like that!

I saw Monica snap her fingers and Inuyasha shut up. He looked surprised and was about to start again when they noticed I was leaning against the doorway heavily.

Inuyasha stopped picking a fight and Monica stared as Inuyasha came over and made me sit down. I sat down and looked up at Monica.

"why'd you come?" I asked.

"because...I felt like going on a journey." said Monica. "good thing I did!" and shot a glance at Inuyasha.

"hey!" said Inuyasha.

"oh no... Monica." I said softly. "Inuyasha's been the best a brother can be...had he been more strict...I wouldn't be like this."

"huh?" Monica asked.

I noticed Kagome and them we're all pretending to do things but really listening. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hayate...attacked me...he was controlled okay...I don't want to talk about it." I said as I turned.' I knew what she would say and she did'

"didn't I tell you he was bad news! He wasn't of this time! as that girl isn't either. The way he was all in black and his hair short! He wasn't a demon at all. A normal human." said Monica.

"hey! I'll have you know I sensed he loved Kasumi very much and it wasn't his fault! Naraku controlled him and made him forget all about Kasumi!" said Inuyasha fiercely defending Hayate.

"Naraku..." said Monica. "so I see he's gotten you guys also huh."  
I looked up startled. "what do you mean, Monica?"

"he took James...So I went looking for him, but I smelt your blood and came in a hurry." said Monica.

"oh...I believe he's caused all of us pain and torture..." I said.

"oh he has...believe me he has." said Inuyasha.

I sensed mixed feelings from Kagome after Inuyasha said that. I always knew that Miroku and Sango had strong feelings for each other. But I was confused about Kagome and Inuyasha. Was he still in love with that women Kikyo, father had mentioned? or was he after the jewel know? Kagome loved him though...does he know that?

"Inuyasha. I have a question... Why are you after the shard again? Is it because of Kikyo? Or because You wish to be a full-demon." I asked. Kagome winced when I mentioned Kikyo's name.

"uhh...well.." said Inuyasha darting his eyes at Kagome. "I wanna be a full-demon."

"but why? as a full-demon...won't you turn like they've said?" I asked and motioned towards the gang. "every time you do don't you hurt Kagome in some way? Don't you forget about everyone...won't you forget about me?"

"it's my own business Kasumi. Bedside's you'll have Hayate back, Kagome can go back to her own time, Miroku won't die, Sango will have Kohaku, Shippo will have had his revenge for his parents, Monica will have James back, and I'll be all alone again." said Inuyasha.

"no! no! No you won't Inuyasha. Can't you see I came all this way to find you! I traveled looking for you for fifty years Inuyasha! Please change you're mind!" I said bunching my hands into fists so I wouldn't cry. yet I felt the tears streaming out already.

"K...Kasumi..." Said Inuyasha and remained speechless.

"so far I don't see anything great bout this Inuyasha you always wanted to find Kasumi." Said Monica.

I stood up and Inuyasha leaped to grab me. As his arm came out I snatched out my fan and he stopped before he reached the blade. I leaned heavily against the doorway again.

"move near me again Inuyasha and I will not hesitate to give you a warning." I said puffing loudly.

"Kasumi. You're to hurt! Sit down and rest. You'll open you're wounds again and.."   
he said but I cut him off.

"ENOUGH! I don't care anymore Inuyasha. After all these months I thought you knew how much I cared about you! That you would have figured I would never...NEVER! Leave your side...all I wanted for so long was a family Inuyasha...I thought I had one...If you continue to want to be a full-demon than don't dare come near me! I want no part of unleashing another horror on the world after we've defeated one." I said and the whole gang gasped.

'that's right...Inuyasha's so scary when he's a full-demon. He couldn't remember anyone of us...He'd be worse than Naraku.' thought Kagome.

'I never thought about that...am I really that evil when I become a full-demon...am I really worse than...naraku?' thought Inuyasha.

' I thought my wind tunnel would be a scary thought...but Inuyasha as a full-demon forever...shudder' thought Miroku.

'I've never seen Kasumi so fired up before...how bad is this Inuyasha as a full-demon and why does Kasumi care for her brother so much?' thought Monica.

'what would happen if Inuyasha was a full-demon forver. He's quite strong already as a half-demon.'thought Sango.

'yikes! Inuyasha as a full-demon already makes me scared. But Inuyasha as a full demon with the power of the shards...it makes me wanna cry!' thought Shippo.

I leaned against the doorway harder as I realized how no one else but me had realized how horrid Inuyasha would be with the power of the shards and his own of being a full-demon. I hadn't thought of it till today also either...please Inuyasha make the right choice...  
Inuyasha stepped back and I began to think Inuyasha didn't fully understand the horror he would unleash.

Then Inuyasha slowely moved the fan aside and looked me in the eyes. I saw everything he'd gone threw as a child. Running all the time. Demons always after him and villages burning him out of they'res. All these years I always had father to care and love me. But after mother was gone...who cared for Inuyasha? who held him while he cried from fear and told him everything was going to be alright?All I'd missed was a playmate. He missed his whole childhood and lived in fear. That's why he wanted strenght...so it would never happen again, so he could tell himself he can live without fear everyday now.

"Inuyasha..." I said tears streaming from my face as I felt everything Inuyasha had to go throught. I ran into his arms and Inuyasha grasped me after he realized I'd ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha..." I said and gasped a bit. "I'm so sorry...I never knew...oh I never knew."

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault." said Inuyasha as he stroked my hair to calm me down. Yet Inuyasha tried to forget the memories as he felt the fear coming back as he remembered. 'oh no...it's happening again..not now. noo!' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed me out of his arms and onto the ground. I watched as his nails grew, the red scars grew on his face and his eyes turned blood red.

"Kasumi! watch out!" I heard Kagome scream.

I saw Inuyasha claw down at me and got prepared for a hard blow from his claws.


	7. Chapter 7: Shesshomaru helps with death

I looked up after I heard a grunt and Monica was standing there. She blocked the blow with Miroku's staff. I'd forgotten she was even faster than Shesshomaru. Most likely because she was quite old. Inuyasha jumped back and Monica pushed me out of the way. I limped over to where the rest were and stood and watched the fight before us.

Inuyasha jumped in the air and kicked at Monica from the left and right three times. Monica dodged each time and as Inuyasha tried one last time, she grabbed his foot and he fell to the ground. Monica thought it was okay to back away, but was mistaken. Inuyasha tripped her so they both were on the ground and he clawed her left arm and began to bleed badly. He backed away smiling delightfully pleased. Monica ran from the side and attacked toward his left, but Inuyasha dodged swiftly and kicked Monica in the chest like a rag doll. As Monica lifted her self up quickly he uppercut her in the jaw and she stepped back a few feet till she regained balance. She blocked the next two uppercuts and hit Inuyasha in the jaw, by thrusting her elbow the right when he was coming in from the right. He didn't even budge and hit her from behind. She flew forward and he got out his tensiga(sp?).  
"Inuyasha!'" I screamed, hoping he'd hear. " Stop! That's Monica!"

Inuyasha brought the sword up above the unconscious(sp?) Monica... As he was about to thrust it down upon her. Kagome leaped out and jumped on his back. Causing him to fling the sword and I limped out and attempted to catch it. It burned, because I was full demon and had to drop it. 

Inuyasha threw Kagome against the hut and she lay there unconscious(sp?). Inuyasha leaped towards the sword as Miroku was running over to grab it. I kicked up some dust and threw it at Miroku. Miroku caught it by the blade unfortunately, but quickly passed it to Sango. Sango got it and took off on Kirara's back. Inuyasha turned towards me with a fearsome look.

"wind tunnel!" shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha flew back and Miroku closed it before Inuyasha got sucked up. Sending Inuyasha flying at a fast pace towards Miroku. Miroku hit a tree and Inuyasha landed on Miroku. Now Miroku was knocked out also. Inuyasha came charging at me yet again.

"fox fire!" shouted Shippo as he leaped in front of me.

Inuyasha leaped out of the illusion and whacked Shippo easily out of the way. Shippo looked up and moaned for a second, then quickly passed out on the dirt ground. Inuyasha came charging at me and I began to dodge the best I could. He attacked from the left and right using his feet and hands. Finally one landed me square in the jaw and I flew up a few feet and he kicked me in the stomach and I flew back against a tree. I began to scramble up and suddenly fell to the ground.' my wound! It's opened...I'm bleeding all over the place now...'. I put my hands against it quickly applying pressure. I noticed my dress getting stained with blood red and my hands covered in it. 'I'm bleeding worse than before...why? Oh no! Inuyasha has poisonous claws also and he punched me in the jaw and his claws scratched me...I'm going to die in less than a day...or Inuyasha will kill me before the poison takes effect.'. I looked up and noticed I'd never seen anyone smile so evil before...until I remembered when I'd stood there watching Naraku kill my father before my eyes. I should've ran away like he told me to...but, I couldn't. That was my father...had I never tried to help, maybe father would still be here. I felt a sudden sharp pain on my right and left arm fast. I looked and noticed while I was thinking Inuyasha had leaped at the chance. He had scratched me in less than a blink of my eyes he'd scratched all over my arms.  
"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome scream from the hut and run over to him.

Kagome leaned up as Inuyasha tried to hit her away. She kissed him and Inuyasha began to transform normal again. As soon as he was finished. Inuyasha kissed her back and pulled her into a hug. Inuyasha caressed Kagome's hair as he did so. His eyes were closed and mine were weakening.

"Inuyasha...get...lady kadae." I said and passed out against the tree.

Inuyasha stood outside Cedes hut and waited till nightfall. Finally Kaede came out and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kaede by the arms and stuck his face in hers and stared with wide worried eyes.

"she's alright? I can go talk to her now? When can she walk?" he continued to ask till he noticed something.

Kaede took a deep breath and spoke. "Inuyasha...Kasumi is..."

"Alive. I know! now let me talk to her!" he said trying to get into the hut. "why won't you let me talk to her?"

"INUYASHA!" she yelled and Inuyasha stopped. "Kasumi is dead. I'm sorry...I could do nothing to help her. The poison was to strong and she bleed to death."

Inuyasha stared at Kaede as she walked away to tell the rest. Inuyasha heard Kagome's yelp of surprise and turned to see her running to him. She walked up to him and stared at his face, expecting it to be a cruel joke. Suddenly Inuyasha fell into Kagome's arms and cried into her shoulder. Kagome shocked stared down at Inuyasha crying on her shoulder and embraced him not knowing what to say to comfort him.

Miroku and the rest watched in amazement realizing it was true. Kaede began crying and Sango cried into kirara's fur. Shippo was wailing loudly and Miroku was still in disbelief. He noticed Monica stand and look up at the stars with watery eyes. She suddenly smiled and walked into the hut. Miroku watched as she came out with Kasumi in her arms covered with a blanket. Inuyasha suddenly let go of Kagome and turned to face her. Monica opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped as she noticed his face.

"..." Inuyasha said nothing.

"I know of a cousin who can bring her back to life. Can I take your sister to him?" Monica asked.

"I know of a brother who has that power. We fight each other every time we meet. He's the only one who can do that." said In Inuyasha.

"Shesshomaru?" asked Monica.

"yes. So if that's who you have plan let me take her." Said Inuyasha.

"but if you fight!" began Monica.

" I believe I can do a trade." said Inuyasha.

"a trade!" said Kagome. "You don't mean the Tetsigua? I'm going with you then!"

"this trade is up to me, Kagome...and you will stay here and wait with the rest." said Inuyasha.

Monica nodded and handed Kasumi's lifeless body to him and he took off in a hurry. Inuyasha stopped halfway and covered Kasumi up better as if she could feel the cold. He stopped in front of Shesshomaru door and took a deep breath. He looked down at Kasumi, smiled and whispered something to himself. He looked up and knocked. Jaken opened the big door that seemed to dwarf him and his jaw fell open when he saw who it was.

"INUYASHA! you are not allowed here! what do you want?" asked Jaken.

Shesshomaru must've heard or smelt Inuyasha and walked down the large stairs with Rin trailing behind him. He looked a bit surprised and then smiled at the covered girl in Inuyasha's arms and continued walking.

"Inuyasha. you've came for a favor? Perhaps for this girl in your arms?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Kasumi Meets Shesshomaru

Kasumi sat up and rubbed her forehead. She looked around at the unfamilar surrondings and noticed a window on the left wall. She stood up and winced. She looked at her rightside next to her ribs and lifted up her dress. She noticed it was black and blue as if it was healing or bruised. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She walked over to the window and looked out. It was all pure forest in the back and the grass was a lush green. She turned and tried to speak a bit nervous to call Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha?" she finnaly said in a confused voice and heard a muffling outside.

A green toad walked into the room and looked at her curiously.

"eh?" she said confused at what it was and what was going on.

He walked out and she followed him she watched him walk down the large hallway and finnaly he yelled out into one room.

"Lord Shesshomaru! Lord Shesshomaru!" he yelled with naturally wide eyes and disseapered into the room.

Kasumi walked towards the room and looked around the hall. There was lots of plants on the left handside that were all green and freshly watered. There was also a lot of paintings hanging on the leftside, since all the doors were on the right. She noticed she was at the middle of the hallway because there was a small narrow table that was pressed against the wall and had a rectangle mirror around it. She looked at herself in it and pressed a hand to some scars on her face from where Inuyasha had attacked her. Suddenly she felt a hand reaching out towards her left shoulder she jumped while twirling around and put herself in a defense state. A man who looked exactly like her father smiled slightly at this.

"Kasumi, I belive?" he said with a tone as if he already knew.

She nodded still on guard and looked at him closely."You must be Shesshomaru."

He nodded as the toad like demon stood beside him with a staff."Lord Shesshomaru! This girl...why'd you bring her back to life?" asked the toad.

"I promised Inuyasha. For sword remember." he said with a smile as he noticed Kasumi's eyes widen.

"you took Inuyasha's sword! How could you do that! He uses that as if it was part of him." she said making a hand motion."you should give it back and be a nice brother."

Shesshomaru looked suprised. _Does she not know how we 'brothers' argue?_ thought Shesshomaru to himself and looked her over. _She looks like Inuyasha's mother greatly...with a mix of father. She has that cunning twinkle in her eye._

"would you stop staring at me like that! It's quite rude, ya know!" she said and pointed a finger in Shesshomaru's face.

Jaken pushed her finger out of Shesshomaru's face and stared at her angrly."how dare you raise a hand to Lorde Shesshomaru!" he said with an angry tone.

Kasumi rolled her hand in a fist and hit Jaken on the top. The toad demon squeled and grabbed his head."shut up!" she said annoyed and confused." I just want to know what's happening!"

Shesshomaru stood aside and motioned for her to follow. She walked inside the room and looked around. It was a giant room filled with books from top to bottom. There was a cozy fireplace in the middle which seemed a bit dangerous to Kasumi, but there was a golden cover over it in case some sparks flew out. There was a nice dark brown rug and two chairs with a small oak table near the fireplace. Shesshomaru sat down as did Jaken. Shesshomaru made Jaken stand even though he was angry and Kasumi sat down. Shesshomaru explained how Inuyasha had came with Kasumi's lifeless body. She nodded her head and told Shesshomaru in a small summary about how she met Inuyasha up till her waking up. Shesshomaru suddenly looked at her deeply.

Kasumi smiled at him warmly now feeling safe."Father was very dissapointed that you were so cold, Shesshomaru. But I belive he loved you dearly." she said as if reading his mind.

He looked shocked and a bit ashamed which made Jaken's jaw drop."I..I wasn't a very good son." he said finnaly and stared at the fire.

Kasumi laughed which got Shesshomaru a bit angry at that."I'm sorry about laughing, it's just..." she said and smiled sweetly" Inuyasha doesn't think he would be a very good son, he acts as if just because he's dead he can't change. Shesshomaru you off all should know you have plenty of time to change who you are and make up for whatever you've done."

Rin walked in as if she'd just been out picking some flowers and had something behind her back. She pulled out two daisys and gave on to Kasumi, then to Shesshomaru. Rin sat down in Kasumi's lap who looked a bit shocked.

"that's for saving me years ago!" she says with a giggle and smiles at Shesshomaru.

"Rin!" says Kasumi and looks at Shesshomaru, then winks." Does Shesshomaru take good care of you?"

"oh yes, Kasumi! The best." she says with a nod.

Shesshomaru smiled slightly and Kasumi looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes."I belive you've already started changing, Shesshomaru."


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion short, sorry

Kasumi stayed around Shesshomaru' palace for two weeks to recover and finally got to know Shesshomaru pretty well. She grew attached to Shesshomaru, but began to miss Inuyasha terribly and couldn't imagine if he knew if she was alright. She got up from her room and walked towards the giant library that Shesshomaru always stayed in most of the time. She knocked on the door before walking in. She looked at all the rows of books lined up on the walls and wondered if he really thought he could read them all. I sat down next to Shesshomaru and he glanced up slightly before going back to his work.

"Uhm…Shesshomaru." I said a bit worried of his reaction.

"Yes?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I miss Inuyasha!" I suddenly blurted out.

Shesshomaru looked up and was very serious. "I can take you to visit him if you'd like." he said.

"I want to travel with him again, though… You are a really nice big brother, Shesshomaru! Don't get me wrong your great and you take super care of Rin. But I've traveled with them for so long and if they beat Naraku… I want to be there when they get Hayate back."

"I see… Perhaps I didn't mention it before. Inuyasha did not give me the sword to bring you back to life. I was much nicer and decided I would bring you back to life on one condition. You remain with me instead of him."

"I.. W.. Huh? Why would you do that? What do you want to keep me here forever for?"

"You are a skilled fighter, Kasumi. I do not wish to argue over what can not be one."

I stood up angry and looked at him. "You argued with Inuyasha for a sword you couldn't even tough and out of what? Jealousy, that's what. I bet your just jealous that I got to know father." I said and walked out.

I went back to my room and sighed. I sat there thinking and wondered why I didn't just run away. Truth was that Shesshomaru reminded me of father so much… That I tried to believe Shesshomaru could be father. I sighed realizing that father truly had been dead for years and I needed to grow up soon. I decided after Shesshomaru would take me to visit Inuyasha. Inuyasha could fight Shesshomaru for me, since they did it all the time anyways.

Shesshomaru decided to bring Rin and Jaken with us even though I despised Jaken. It was a long trip full of arguing and Shesshomaru constantly telling us to stop bickering. We finally arrived at lady Kaedes hut and I walked inside. There stood everyone, sitting and having lunch. Inuyasha was the first to look up surprised. His eyes got big and teary for the first time, since I'd been with him.

"Hey there, Inuyasha." I said with a lump in my throat.

"Kasumi… Your really alive.." he replied and looked away embarrassed, "I'm so sorry for what I did. You should leave before I hurt you again.

"Your so stupid. You don't think I realized what happened? I decided to come back anyways, because I love all of you guys."

"It's so good to see you again, Kasumi!" said Kagome with a smile.

"Yes. We were so worried." said Sango.

"I missed you dearly." said Miroku patting my rump.

"You haven't changed have you, Miroku?" I said after slapping him and couldn't help laughing.

Inuyasha suddenly got up and hugged me closely. I smiled and hugged him back. He let go and I began to laugh. "Funny thing, Inuyasha. You need to tell Shesshomaru to let me stay with you. He's uhh.. Waiting outside." I said as Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and walked out.


End file.
